A capacitor may be a measurement tool which is often used to detect a force or pressure applied to the capacitor based on a change in distance or area between two conductor plates forming the capacitor due to the force or pressure. Since the capacitor is often sealed within a housing and/or is used to measure the force or pressure applied from outside, the capacitor is mainly used as a transducer which converts a mechanical energy (e.g., the force or pressure) to an electrical signal (e.g., capacitance, voltage, current, frequency, etc.).
On the other hand, a column chromatography device may be used to analyze a material being tested (e.g., and/or separate the material into various components). The column chromatography may be performed using either a liquid or a gas as a mobile phase. In a liquid column chromatography, a column is packed with a stationary layer. A material being analyzed may pass through the stationary layer (e.g., an octadecylsilyl) by a liquid (e.g., a water-methanol mixture pressured or forced to move). In the case of a gas column chromatography, a material being tested carried by a mobile gas (e.g., a Helium) passes through a solid stationary (e.g., a liquid silicon-based material).
During the performance of the liquid or gas column chromatography, a participant (e.g., a lab technician) often relies on his or her acumen (e.g., visual perception) in analyzing the material being tested. The process is often labor-intensive and/or error-prone. The use of complex modern equipment for the analysis may be more accurate but drive up the cost of analysis.